Keep Screaming
by MikeCalkins
Summary: Jess Park is killed on night and the small town of Woodsboro is reminded on the fear that had been brought upon them just a year before when a group of teenagers were attacked by the Ghostface killer. Nate Jacobs is now in college, thinking he's safe.
1. Chapter 1

The phone began ringing that annoying ring. Jessica Park picked the phone up off the receiver and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she said into the microphone.

"_Hi." _The voice said on the other end.

"Who is this?" Jessica asked, smiling, "Parker, is this you?" she questioned.

"_Who is this?"_ the voice asked.

"Who are you?" Jess asked, chuckling.

"_I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."_ the voice replied.

"I'm Jess." She said. She opened the box to her movie loudly and slid the disc into her DVD player.

"_What was that?"_ the voice asked, interested.

"I'm about to watch a movie." Jess retorted, closing the disc tray.

"_Oh really, what movie?" _the voice asked.

"Halloween and not that bullshit Rob Zombie piece of shit." She replied, looking at the DVD case.

"_Is that the one with the guy running around with the kitchen knife and that white mask?" _the voice asked.

"That would be the one and only." She replied.

"_I like that one, it really scary." The voice replied, "How old are you?" he asked._

"Why do you wanna know, you wanna ask me on a date?" she asked.

"_Naw, just wanna know what I'm looking at." He replied, "Redhead." He added. Jess' eyes widened in terror as she hung up the phone. It rang again,_

"_Hello?" she said, picking it up._

"_Why did you hang up you little BITCH!" the person said. _

"Who the fuck are you and what do you want?" she asked.

"I wanna play a game, just a simple one. Basic category, horror movie trivia." He replied.

"Why are you asking me to do this?" she asked.

"Because if you don't, I'm gonna kill you, do you understand?" the voice asked. Jess' eyes began welling up with fearful tears as she replied

"Yes."

"Good, now, what was the name of the killer in the Texas Chainsaw Massacre series?" the voice asked. Jess half smiled.

"Easy, Leatherface fuckface, looks like I win!" she said.

"Judges?" he asked, he made a loud horn noise, "I'm sorry, that answer is incorrect. Stand by for your _prize._" The voice said, menace in his voice.

"No, it was Leatherface!" Jess screamed,

"Sorry, no the correct answer was his real name, Thomas Hewitt. Looks like you won't be seeing your parents again." The voice replied. Jess dropped the phone and ran over to her door, locking the deadbolt into place. She sprinted back to her sliding glass door, locking that and drawing the curtains. She picked the phone up and looked at the caller ID, it read **Caller too close to continue**. She dropped the phone, shaking with trepidation now. Her closet burst open as a black cloaked figure pinned her to the counter. He drew a knife from his sleeve and raised it into the air; Jess kicked the figure in the ribs, sending him stumbling backwards. She slid off the counter and ran across the kitchen. The Figure was up and giving chase. She grabbed the refrigerator door and opened it, slamming it as hard as she could into the figures body. She turned and ran for the back door, struggling with the lock; the figure was back up and sprinting at her. He dived into her, tackling her through the glass and onto the hard wood of the patio. He raised the blade again and brought it down on her chest, the blade digging into her chest and causing a rapidly leaking wound. He removed the blade and she attempted the crawl away, the assailant stood and watched the feeble attempt at freedom and walked mockingly after her slowly. He used his gloved hand to remove the blood from the blade as he raised it, bringing it down forcefully and plunging it into her back. She screamed with ever stab, blood leaking out and staining her white tank top, she gripped the grass with her bloody hands, blood still leaking out of her wounds. The killer lifted her up off the ground and spied a piece of wood sticking out of the ground. he tossed her onto it, plunging the foreign implement through her body and out her bellybutton. She didn't have enough life in her to scream. The Figure walked over, putting his blade to her throat and dragging it through. Blood gushed from her neck, at one point spray in as he watched her die. He dragged the lifeless body into the front yard and drew a lighter from within his cloak, he flicked the lighter on and set fire to her clothing, he walked away, the barbeque behind him continuing as he disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning." Alexis mumbled as she snuggled up closer to me.

"Good morning." I muttered back, still partially asleep. I opened one eye and looked at the alarm clock.

"Fuck me!" I said, getting up.

"We already played that game." Alexis said, rolling onto her back and rubbing her eyes.

"I'm gonna be so fucking late." I said, pulling a pair of boxers on and my khaki shorts. I grabbed a white T-shirt out of my dresser and slid it on. I grabbed my phone and my bag and exited the room as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>"Did you make it to class okay?" Alexis asked me as she sat down at the same table we've been eating at all semester.<p>

"Yeah, literally made it within seconds." I replied.

"Good, I'd hate to see you miss morning classes." She said, mocking me. I grinned and kissed her,

"I'll get you back later." I said.

"Oh, is that a threat of sexual intentions." She asked, licking her lips and smiling a bright white grin.

"Guess we'll find out." I replied.

"Hey, guys, its lunch time not mattress time." Nick Wright, a new friend of mine whom I met in psychology.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked.

"Talking to her professor I think, could be wrong though." He replied.

"As usual." Alexis mumbled.

"Piss off." He replied. Lisa came sprinting over to us, out of breath.

"You guys will never believe this." She said.

"What?" Nick asked.

"Jess Park is dead." She replied.

"What?" I asked, perking up.

"Jessica Park, she was killed last night." Lisa repeated. I covered my mouth with my hand,

"What happened to her?" Nick asked.

"She was skewed and burnt to a crisp." She replied, I sighed with relief. Ever since that night I've had a sense of paranoia, nibbling at the back of my brain at night.

"That's disgusting." Nick retorted.

"Tell me about it." I added, Alexis was looking around.

"Something's up." She said. I turned and saw it, a wall of reporters speeding towards us. I got up with Alexis and we took off running.

"Mr. Jacobs we just want to ask you a few questions, did you know the victim?" they yelled to me.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled back.

"Please!" they yelled, we kept going, we refused to turn around and speak to them. We didn't stop running until we reached the fraternity house. We entered and slammed the door behind us.

"Please tell me this isn't happening all over again." She said, "Tell me this is all just a coincidence."

"It's gotta be a coincidence." I said. My cell phone began to ring; I pulled it out of my jean pocket and answered,

"Hola." I said into the mic.

"_Hey Nate._" The voice said. "_It's been a while huh, a year hasn't it?"_

"You aren't Ryan, so stop trying to be him." I said back into the phone, hanging up. Alexis was speechless, anxious, fearful, pick a word.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, "why can't we be left alone?" she continued.

"Because we survived." I said.


End file.
